Does he really exsist?
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: (I really can't do these things, but I'll try anyway) This story will put Harry Potter in a whole new light.
1. Prologue

Yeah, I know I did kind of delete this before, but now it's back with a vengeance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yet.

Prologue:

Harry knew he had to get rid of the information. The Ministry was almost constantly watching him. Thankfully he had been able to sneak onto this train and escape their watchful eye for the few short minutes before they found him again. He had to find an open mind to put all of the knowledge he had gained into. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for. He raised his wand and muttered the spell.

"_Abmihi tuo"_

Suddenly the young women sitting in front of him straightened up, and he knew the job was finished. 'Just in time,' he thought to himself as the train slowly pulled into the station. He left the train feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Little did he know that the true adventure was only beginning...

Yeah, well sorry it's so short, but it does say Prologue at the beginning. The next bit should be up sooner or later.


	2. The Journey Begins

Right...um...here's chapter 1

* * *

Some years after the Prologue (I hate math, so I didn't bother doing any)

Opal and Rose could not believe it themselves when they had found the prize in the Cheerios. An all expense paid trip to London to meet J.K. Rowling in person. It is all any Harry Potter fan could hope for. The two sisters were sitting side-by-side in the airplane. Both had an equal share of nerves about meeting the famous authoress. Opal was worried that she would say something stupid, and Rose was worried she would pass out from excitement.

They had both brought their copies of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' to be autographed. They being avid Harry Potter fans they had each read all five books at least 10 times over and had memorized every spell and potion used in each of them.

"What to you think she'll be like," Opal asked Rose.

"I'm sure she'll be the most brilliant person we've ever met," replied Rose.

"I know that," said Rose, "I mean, what do you think she'll think of us?"

"That depends on how we act," Rose answered. The flight finally touched down in London. As they entered the airport they headed for the driver who was going to take them to see Ms. Rowling and then take them to their hotel.

"We're Rose and Opal, the winners of the 'Meet J.K. Rowling contest'," Rose said, "are we going to meet her soon?"

"No," said the driver, "I'm sorry, but you will not get to see Ms. Rowling at all."

"Why not," asked Opal.

"Because she has been kidnapped," replied the driver. The two girls gasped in surprised. How could this be possible? Why would anyone kidnap J.K. Rowling? It didn't make sense to them. "I will be taking you to your hotel," said the driver. The girls followed the driver sadly out of the airport. They didn't even notice that they were getting in a limousine to go to their hotel. They reached their hotel and were lead up to the master suite. As soon as their door was closed they began to make their plans.

"I say we go and find her," suggested Rose.

"How," asked Opal, "we're just teenagers!"

"Exactly, we can go most places unnoticed," said Rose. So the next day they headed to the crime scene.

"Sorry," said the police captain, "we can't let you in."

"Well, can you tell us about the evidence," asked Rose.

"That's a problem," said the captain.

"Why," asked Opal.

"There is no evidence," replied the captain, "no sign of forced entry, no witnesses seeing anybody going in or out of the place, maybe a few scuffles of paper here and there, but other than that we got nothing."

"I don't get it," said Opal. They had returned to the hotel room to talk things over. "How could there be no evidence of a kidnapping," she said to herself.

"The only way they could have done it is by some kind of magic," said Rose, "but that's impossible."

"Or is it," said Opal.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one. I won't be updating for a while most likely. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
